


Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Enterprise, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Year Mission, Kissing, Love, Minor Injuries, Mission Fic, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Starfleet, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Talking, Tumblr Prompt, away mission, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota sprains her ankle, Spock has the logical solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle

Nyota Uhura was a powerful woman. Everything she did exuded confidence and self assurance, but without the arrogance her Captain possessed. Her movements were careful and calculated giving an impression of strength, independence, and intelligence.

However, she felt none of those things right now, being carried bridal style by Spock.

The pair had split off from the landing party in order to cover more ground, but some stones had given way on the rocky path and the Lieutenant had fallen with them into a small, but thankfully dry, ditch. She had attempted to climb out but had twisted her ankle in the fall. The only logical solution Spock saw was to carry her back to the meet up point. Nyota, however, disagreed.

“Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle,” she asked as the Vulcan swung her up into his arms.

“Correct, therefore it would be more logical for me to carry you.”

“I’d rather walk,” she insisted stubbornly.

“That would put unnecessary stress on your injury and could worsen its condition needlessly,” Spock said, climbing out of the ditch and heading back down the path.

Nyota sighed; this would be terrible for her independent image.

“Are you in pain?” Spock queried, his slanted brows coming together ever so slightly in concern.

“No. Well yes, but it’s not so bad. I’m sure it would be fine to walk on...”

“That may be, but I would rather not risk it.”

Nyota smiled at his concern for her, even if it was infuriating. Truth be told, she didn’t mind being held by him; his strong arms holding her securely against his sculpted chest. It was more the principle she was against.

“I’m sure it’s fine, look...” she began rotating her foot in a circle, only to hiss when the joint twinged painfully.

“I do not believe that qualifies as ‘fine’. It is clearly painful, why do you object to the obvious solution?”

“Because... it’s embarrassing,” she admitted with a blush. It was very rare for Nyota to admit a weakness of any kind but she felt sure and comfortable in her relationship with Spock, allowing her to swallow her pride and share something like this with him.

“Explain,” Spock requested.

“Well... it’s embarrassing that I fell in the first place,”

“The terrain is unstable and unpredictable in this area; it could easily have been myself who fell. I do not believe that the fall is something to be embarrassed about, although I suspect there is more to it than that?” Spock guessed.

“Yes, it’s also embarrassing that I have to be carried back,”

“You are incapable of walking on your ankle without causing greater pain to yourself and further harm to the injury, it is necessary that you be carried. Why is this a source of embarrassment to you?” Spock asked curiously.

“Because I don’t normally need to depend on other people to do a simple thing like walking, I feel weak and clumsy,”

“You are neither weak nor clumsy, you are merely the victim of an unpredictable accident,” Spock corrected.

“Fine,” Nyota conceded, “but I also feel bad because you have to carry me,”

“Your weight is inconsequential,” Spock dismissed, “and your proximity is... pleasing,”

Nyota smirked, “Thanks Spock, I also enjoy your proximity,”

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, “I suppose there are some benefits to this,”

“Indeed, although you do not have to be injured to engage in such acts with me,” Spock countered, the corners of his lips quirking up.

“No, but it sure makes reaching easier,” Nyota placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head towards her and gently kissing his lips.

“Urgh, get a room you two!” Jim Kirk’s voice rung out and Nyota looked around; it seemed they had reached to meeting place.

Spock frowned, “Captain, we are both equipped with our own quarters aboard the Enterprise, why would we—?”

Jim shook his head and interrupted the Vulcan, “Never mind, Spock,”

Len walked over, “What happened?”

“Sprained ankle, nothing serious,” Nyota informed him as he took his tricorder out.

“Yep, you’ve just twisted your ankle. Nothing for that but to rest it up so I don’t want to see you walking on it for a few days,” he confirmed, injecting her with a painkiller as Jim signalled Scotty to beam them up.

“As I myself informed you not ten minutes ago,” Spock added. Had he been Human, he might almost have been smug.

Nyota sighed, she wouldn’t be living this one down for a while...


End file.
